The Devil's Choice
by animalcrackersoup
Summary: Max dies in a taxi accident and is sent to hell to face Lucifer. She must take a test to see if she is worthy of living again. Her test is on care. Can she care for and love Fang when she finds out his secret? Only fate will decide. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I'm so glad you're reading! I also don't own Maximum Ride, Fang, or Iggy. JP does. But I do own Lucifer, Reggie, and all the other people made up personally by _moi_. Enjoy!**

**The beginning:**

_ Lucifer was damned by god as everyone knows. But what some people didn't know was that the devil gave people second chances._

_ When God decides he doesn't want a person in heaven, he sends them to hell, where Lucifer can take care of them. When Lucifer has a person in his grasp, which isn't very often, he gives them a chance. A chance to prove that they don't need to be there._

_ I know what you're thinking; Lucifer would never do something like that, but just listen._

_ If they pass his test he lets them get reincarnated into another living form. Any form of their choice. Animal, human, etc. But if they don't pass they rot in burning fire. He lets them live in hell of course, but that's just so he can torment their souls for the rest of eternity. Does that sound more like him?_

_ I know what you're thinking now; what is the test?_

_ The test will test the person of the best quality they had when they were human. Love, happiness, care, you get the point. He would let them look the age they wanted from their old life. But no family, nor friends, could know they were alive. He would give those two years to prove that they could be reincarnated._

_ Most people got through it easily. Most people had happiness or care. But there were few who were not as lucky. Theirs would be love or skill. Those who made it through could be one of your friends. Maybe even a family member. Just try to look out there in more places then you think._

"I said no, my son. She does not deserve to be here." God's voice rang down his great hall, an angry tone hidden beneath. He had never been this mad about a human before.

Jesus had watched over this girl ever since she was born, just like every other person in the world. There were people who murdered and God had still let them come into his haven. The girl had done nothing wrong.

Maximum Ride died in a taxi crash when she was twenty-five-years-old. She was not to blame, it was the taxi driver.

She was still a virgin; she promised her parents she would be until she got married. After her parents died two years ago in a plane crash, she still kept the promise. She had never hurt anyone. She was happy almost all her life. But when her parents died she mourned for a year. Then she realized she needed to move on with her life.

She found a job, sold her parents house, but still kept most of their possessions. She found her own home, got a dog, and even met someone.

That all changed when the taxi driver decided to be an idiot and drive faster than the speed limit. She told him to slow down and did everything in her power to make him stop. He was obviously trying to impress her, but that most defiantly was not working.

Now she's here, in front of God himself, and he was rejecting her. She looked down at the beautiful, polished marble in shame.

"Father, I have watched over her since she was born. She has done nothing wrong. Why do thi—"Jesus was saying until he got cut of.

God, sitting on his thrown and looking all powerful, gave a stern look at his once sacrificed son. "I want her out of my site," he boomed, but he wasn't done yet. "She will bring shame upon heaven as we know it. Bring her to Lucifer." With that he was gone, leaving her in the hands of his son.

Jesus had to do what his father said. He didn't want to, but he had no choice. He led Max out of God's great hall and brought her to the place where she boarded to heaven.

"Good luck to you Maximum. Lucifer is not kind but I do hope he treats you at least decent." Those were his parting words. In seconds he was gone.

She didn't know what would happen when she got to Hell. Dang it, she didn't even know why she was going! But she should listen to God and do as he says anyway.

She boarded the boat—that's what she didn't get. Why is it a boat?—and gave the captain the ticket to Hell that Jesus gave her, and they were on their way down.

**I'm sorry this was kinda short. I promise to make the next one way longer! Review, please, I wanna see if anyone likes it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Just lettin' you know that I don't own Maximum Ride, Fang, or Iggy (that's JP's job). But I do own Lucifer, Reggie, and all the other people I made up. Enjoy!**

Fang never once in his life thought he could feel love. He didn't think it was possible. Not even for his family; god, he hated those people. But today he did. He cherished the dog sitting on his lap.

The puppy had beautiful fur. If you were far away it would look like silk. The colors were brown, black, and white. He had never seen fur mix together as beautifully as this with these three colors, not even on a beagle. The puppy was about four months old, still learning how to control herself.

She had never felt love before. That much he could tell. She must have been kicked out of her house because she peed on the floor or her mother didn't want her for whatever reason. He found her on the street two weeks ago being beat up by a bunch of teenagers. He shooed them away, but when he went to pick her up and take her to the vet to get her wounds checked, she backed up.

He left her there, but not for long. He went to the store to get her some food. When he came back she was sleeping. Most likely from exhaustion. So he picked her up, brought her to the vet, brought her home once she was all clean, and let her sleep. Ever since then she followed him around and never left his side. She became loyal to him the moment she woke up.

She also never barked and never growled at anyone unless they were threatening him. He had only seen her love him these passed two weeks. So why shouldn't he love her in return.

The phone started ringing and Beth jumped off of his lap. He was about to get up when she came running into the room with the phone in her mouth. That was a new trick.

He took the phone out of her mouth, wiped off the slobber, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is Nick Corpsehaven there?" the person on the other side asked. He hated his last name, but he didn't want to change it because it was the name of his father and his fathers father and his… well you get the point. He also preferred Fang. He had the nickname since childhood.

"This is he."

"Thank god," the man on the other line exclaimed. "Nick, it's Jeffery or Jeff as you call me remember? I have some great news!"

"Aren't you the one everybody's calling Iggy?" Fang asked him.

"Yes, but you really need to listen! It's so awesome!" Iggy exclaimed excitedly.

Fang pet Beth for a minute, and when he realized Iggy wasn't going to talk until he gave order, he finally asked, "What?"

"There's a new women in the office! She's hot! Oh, her butt—"

Fang cut him off. "Jeff, or Iggy, you just started work yesterday. You're not going to impress her with your office skills if you keep staring at her ass. How did you get my number anyway?"

"Boss gave it to me. She wanted me to call you and tell you her assistant got fired and you're taking their place. But at the same time, this new chick, who is taking your place, is sexy. A little short, but sexy all the same."

"Okay, Iggy. Tell the boss I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Fang told him. And without saying goodbye he hung up and went to put on his suit.

The trip to Hell took longer then Max thought it would. Hell can't be that far away from Heaven, can it? She finally got there and she thought she might die from exhaustion. The captain helped her out of the boat and left without a word.

A little creature about three feet tall stumbled up to her. His skin was a disgusting brown-green and he smelt like sewage. He—or more favorable, it—motioned for her to follow. Its skin flapped as it did so.

Max nodded and followed. It led her down the concrete pathway to the front doors. The doors were huge. Its wood was a beautiful mix between dark and light brown. There were big knockers on each.

The little goblin-like creature opened one like it was as light as a feather. She begged to differ, but she just shrugged it off.

The hall they entered was gigantic. Just like in Heaven everything was marble. The marble here was a little darker and there was a long red carpet going down the middle of the room. Pillars went through splitting the room into thirds, the carpet in the middle.

Something caught her eye on the other side of the hall, on the end away from her. It was a chair. One that she could fit in. It wasn't too big or small; it was the perfect size for a regular human. It was the only thing in the room, along with the carpet and pillars.

"I see Reggie has already invited you in." The sudden voice made her jump.

She whipped around to see a man. He was at least eleven inches taller then her, which isn't saying much. And he wasn't too bad on the eyes for his age either. This man had peppery hair, eyebrows matching. He must have been forty, forty-two?

He was lean. Perfect body structure for his size.

His dark gaze drifted over Sophie with inertest. She felt self conscious, but she couldn't afford to be like that. She had a feeling he was the man she was looking for. Lucifer.

"You must be Maximum Ride, correct?" he asked. When she nodded he continued. "Then you're just who I was looking for. Come, sit." He walked to the seat on the other side of the hall.

She didn't know how she was going to sit when he took the only chair.

The man snapped his fingers and a chair appeared beside his. He motioned for Max to sit. She took the offer while he started speaking again.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

She gulped. Would he take offence if she called him the devil? She hoped not. "Um, the devil."

"Yes, that's what the people of earth call me nowadays, isn't it? You can call me Lucifer, it makes me more comfortable." That was the last thing she wanted. Wasn't it bad enough that she was having a conversation with this guy, but now they were on a first name basis?

"Now Maximum, have you heard anything about your test from 'His Majesty' up there?" he asked. She shook her head. "That's all I needed to know. Would you like me to tell you? Or, would you like to learn as you go?"

"Tell me, I guess?"

"You guess? You guess? It's a yes or no question Maximum. Would you like me to tell you?" His voice got low and his face got dark. Max was never good at conversations with strangers and she didn't want to start now. Her breath sped up and her eyes widened. And she thought her mother's looks could kill.

"Yes." Her voice was sheepishly small.

His face changed automatically. He was smiling once more and continued with the 'nice' questions and answers. "Now,_ the Test_. It will test your greatest skill as a human. Kindness, care, love, happiness—those are all emotional skills. Your best emotional skill was care. I'll explain that later."

"Sports, business, acting, singing—those are all talent skills. You know your best talent skill is business. Come, follow me." He got up and started walking away without waiting for Max. She had to jog to catch up to him.

Every step he took equaled two of hers. He was unnaturally tall for a human. Leading back to her thoughts that he wasn't human. He was a monster, Satan, the Devil, El Diablo. Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood. Even though she wasn't human she was nothing like him and she never wanted to be.

"Now since I told you that your best emotional skill is care, which means you are being tested on how much you care about some one. I understand this will be difficult because there are a few rules to this part of the test. Rule one… wait. Reggie!" The little green creature popped out of a hole in the wall that Max didn't see there before. "Get Miss Maximum a notepad."

The—_Reggie_ disappeared for a few seconds then returned with a notepad and a pen. Limping over he/she handed them to Max.

"Thank you," Max said with as much gratitude as she could muster up, but at the same time she tried not to grimace at the goo that came from his hand when she/he handed it to her.

"You may leave now, Reggie. Where were we?" said Lucifer_. _He doesn't even show the poor he/she any thanks for what he/she does for him, thought Max.

"Now, write this down," he told her. "Rule one, you must choose one person and stick to them. Rule two, you must show that person as much care as possible. Rule three, if you don't find someone in the first three days, I'll choose some one for you. You got that all down?"

Max was trying but he was talking pretty fast. When she finished writing a few seconds later, she nodded for him to continue.

"You know your best talent skill is business. Well you will be working in an office for that one obviously. There're no rules to this one, just work your hardest." He smiled at her charmingly.

"There are a few things I should warn you about, though. If you are finding this easy, I will make it harder for you. Nothing will be the same as when you used to be alive. You also only get a year to do all of this, too."

Max wrote as much down as she could. She did have a few questions of her own though.

"Wait… will I have to find my own job, house, clothes, and everything else I'll need?" she asked him.

"Of course not, that's all taken care of."

"Don't you have a son?" Max asked.

"Yes."

"Didn't he kill a couple angels?"

"Who told you that?" He looked at her incredulously.

"The internet," Max told him in a monotone voice.

"Not everything on the internet is true!" he yelled suddenly. And then, "On the internet it tells you you can drink when you're pregnant, but it's not true! If you do drink, then the child will turn out like Reggie!" Suddenly, Reggie popped his/her head threw the wall.

"Yes Master?"

"Not now, Reggie!"

"Jeez, okay," Max said when Reggie went back in his hole. "Remind me to not get on your bad side."

"Okay," Lucifer said brightly. Then he sobered immediately. "But yes, yes he did."

Ignoring the sudden bipolerness (yes, she knew that wasn't a word), Max followed him out of the door.

"Here we are." He motioned to a large machine, which, by the way, wasn't there before.

There was a medium size platform at the bottom. A huge panel full of buttons and levers made a semi-circle beside it. She had no idea what the huge monstrosity was for because Lucifer wouldn't tell her. All he told Max to do was step inside.

He pushed a lot of buttons and switched a lot of levers. Finally many, many, _many _lights started flashing around her; Max thought she was going to go blind. A loud noise happened, making her jump. Then she was gone, just like that.

_Poof!_

**This chapter was a lot longer then the last one. I hope you liked it! Review! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey just telling I do not own Maximum Ride, Fang or Iggy. But I do own Lucifer, Reggie, and all the other people I made up. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!**

When Max woke up, she found out she was lying in bed. A bed she didn't know. Sitting up quickly, she looked around. She had no idea where she was, the last thing she remembered was being in Lucifer's machiney-type-thingy.

Getting up and walking around the—looking through the window helped her guess—apartment she remembered her notes.

Running—or lightly jogging—back to the bedroom, she started looking for them. Max couldn't find them so she went to the kitchen. On the table she saw a piece of paper. Picking it up and finding that it was her notes. Another piece of paper fell from underneath and onto the floor. It was a letter from Lucifer.

_Dear Maximum,_

_ I know you have no idea where you are or how my teleportation machine made you come to be there, but you'll get used to it for the next year. You have clothes in your dresser and food in your cupboards. On the back of this letter are the directions to work, the super market, and the mall. Your job is already taken care of. I'll be checking in on you every now and then to see how you are doing with this. The rest you will learn along the way._

_Lucifer_

_P.S. By the time you are done reading this it will be an hour until work starts._

Looking at the clock Max found out that work started at 7:30am. Turning the paper over she had a feeling she knew where she was. New York City. On the paper it seemed a lot smaller than expected, but she knew that wasn't true.

Since work apparently wasn't that far away, she had about thirty minutes to get ready. Wow, could she smell her own BO! She really needed to take a shower…

Fang got to work three minutes earlier than he was supposed to, because of stupid Iggy. Going to his desk and finding that it had been cleaned out for the new girl, he decided to go get some coffee.

When he entered, everyone who was meant to be there was gathered around a table. Bill, Suzan, Angie, Albert, Pablo—at least they weren't racist—and Iggy were there, but there was a face he didn't recognize.

Her hair was a little past her shoulders and was dirty-blond. He didn't know what Iggy was talking about, saying she was short. Just because everyone is shorter then him, doesn't mean he has to bug them about it. She had on a plaid pencil skirt and a white tank top dress shirt. It suited her very well for her athletic figure.

She must have been the hot girl Iggy was talking to him on the phone about. Truthfully, he's seen better.

"Hey, Nick, this is Max." Iggy motioned for Fang to come over.

"Hi," she said. After he nodded at her, there was an awkward silence that filled the room. Iggy couldn't take it anymore, so he decided to break it.

"I hear you're taking Nick's place when he becomes the assistant. At least we know we won't have to look for someone."

"Yeah that'll be good," Max mumbled. Yet again another awkward silence fell among them.

"Does anyone know if the boss is here yet?" asked Fang.

"Yeah, he came in like five minutes before you," Suzan answered for him.

After giving his small thanks he took off down office.

Knocking on the boss's door before barging in, he faced the man at the desk. Why did the man have to do this again? They were one of the top companies! Why bring in someone with no experience? Did the man even know who this woman was!

"Nicholas, to what do I o the pleasure?" Boss asked.

Fang didn't waste time in getting down to business. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you know she could destroy this company if she screws up? It won't only destroy the company, but everyone will be on our asses for this!"

"Nick, sit down. You are missing a key piece of information. This is my company, not ours. I call the shots around here, not you or anyone else."

Fang couldn't believe this man was his father. Why couldn't he be Jesus? Being killed on the cross would be way better then all this bullshit.

"Lu—," Fang began only to be cut off.

"How many times have I told you to call me father? Or if you don't like that, how about dad or daddy?" Lucifer nagged for about the millionth time this week.

**Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe I'm getting so many hits. I do need to give someone some credit for helping me though. My sister CallMeSoldier helped me a lot with the editing and a few ideas. Her books are great to and if you need help with editing I suggest you go to her. Her BFF calls her the walking dictionary! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I understand everyone is confused about how Fang is Lucifer's son. Let me enlighten you. Lucifer has a woman he keeps down in the underworld. It's his wife but she doesn't show up in this story. And I understand in the summary that it says Max's best emotional skill is love, But that's because my sister wrote that without me knowing. Also God didn't keep Max in heaven, because he knows she was meant to be with Fang. I hope this cleared up some things. If you have any more questions say them in a review or send me a private message. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Everyone's treating me well so far_, Max thought. _No one's being mean. I think I could get used to this. _

Her thoughts were broken by someone slamming a door. Turning to the noise in her chair she saw the Nick fellow storm out of the boss's office. The look on his face told her everything, and when he walked past, she got those 'don't mess with me or I'll beat you all the way to next Tuesday' vibes.

Then he back tracked to her desk. Looking her dead in the eye he said angrily, "I swear if you screw up you will be out of this office so fast you won't even see it coming."

Leaving once again, she finally got the chance to breath, taking deep gulps as if her life depended on it. As her heart pounded onto her ribcage, the person she heard so much about came through his office door.

When Max glanced up to finally see what the boss looked like she froze. She couldn't breath, once again, couldn't speak, couldn't even move.

Lucifer stood in the doorway, glaring among the workers. Max froze on the spot. Lucifer was the boss? Max thought.

When he spotted who he was looking for he went over to their desk. She bet even people across the room could hear what he said.

"Jeffery! Where is that file I gave to you _two hours ago?_," Lucifer yelled at the man called either Jeff or Iggy.

Iggy said something to her for anyone to hear.

"'Still working on it'? Still working on it my ass! That file better be on my assistants' desk in an hour, or else!" Lucifer walked back into his office leaving the threat unknown.

Calming down finally she stood up and walk as steadily as she could into his office. Knocking on the door before opening it and walking in.

"Maximum… How's life going?" asked Lucifer not even glancing up from a file he was checking.

"Why couldn't you at least tell me I was going to work for you? It probably would have been a lot easier for everyone."

"I didn't want to tell you because you might have declined my offer," he told her. "Anyways I decided I should keep an eye on you. You do seem like you could get into a bit of trouble."

"But—," Max started only to be cut off by more of his words. _Gosh, does he ever stop talking?_

"I'll have someone watching you at all times. Now I need you to get out of my office and get back to work. Those taxes aren't going to file themselves," he exclaimed chuckling as she turned away.

She didn't slam the door, but now she was the one giving 'Don't mess with me or I'll drop kick you over a fence' vibes.

* * *

**Some what hours later…**

"I tried to give them to you!"

Max heard yelling and decided to go see what it was. She hadn't had much excitement today. Getting up and turning to the commotion she saw it was Nick and Iggy.

"Then why aren't they here?" Nick said calmly. He motioned toward his desk, but Max didn't know what they were talking about so she just listened some more.

"The files are right here," Iggy exclaimed throwing two files onto Nicks desk. "I came in to give them to you twenty minutes ago, but you were asleep!"

"Then why didn't you just leave them on my desk?"

"Because you're easy to wake up! You would have killed me if that happened!" Iggy's yelling was getting louder.

"How do you know that? You could of at least tried." Nick's voice stayed calm. Max didn't think anything could make him yell.

Speaking of Nick and Iggy why don't we pause this little charade and take a moment to recognize them.

Nicks hair was neat and pristine but had a little length to it at the same time. Its color was a deep black and in the correct light it looked like it blue tips. His suit was tailored to fit his lean body perfectly and his dress shoes had a fresh shine.

Iggy on the other hand had very shaggy strawberry-blond hair. His 'suit' was made up of a red checkered shirt, a red tie, and khakis. Also to make him more comfortable he wore tenni-shoes with his 'suit'. But the first thing she noticed about him was his eyes. They were a sky blue and at the same time had dark blue streaks and were clouded with gray.

Back to the story.

"Because it happened before, that's how I know!" Iggy screamed.

Suzan walked into the room, obviously irritated. "You know guys; people are trying to work here."

Iggy and Nick looked up at them. Blushing, Iggy walked out of the room leaving Fang with a smirk on his face.

Suzan left also. This meant Nick and Max were alone. Nick looked at Max, Max looked at Fang.

Max turned away to get back to her desk when Nick called her back into the room.

"I'm sorry about how I acted this morning," Nick said once she turned back. "I shouldn't have treated you like that. I guess I was really angry."

"You don't have to worry about it. I think you had a right to be angry. I mean I would be angry if my old boss hired a random person without a meeting or anything." Max understood she was babbling. She did that when she was nervous.

"Thanks. Um…I guess I'll see you again tomorrow, since it's about time to leave," Nick said.

"Okay."

"And one more thing. The boss gives small speeches before we leave. So after he's done that's when you know it's time to go."

"Thanks, Nick."

"Please, call me Fang."

Max nodded.

Going back to her desk she packed up all the taxes she was working on in her purse.

For the billionth time today someone slammed a door. Looking up she saw Lucifer. He had a smile on his face, although you could tell it was forced.

"Great job today folks. You did great work," Lucifer said, loud enough so everyone could hear. As soon as everyone in the room had a smile on their face, except for Fang, Lucifer's smile disappeared.

"Are you kidding me!" Lucifer's sudden shout made Max jump. "You really think you did well? Do you know how many files we did today? Anybody? We did _four_ files today. _Four!_ You all suck. Every single one of you are useless pieces of shit! Get out of here before I puke! GO!"

Max left the office feeling terrible, and 'useless'.

* * *

**Hey like I said in the beginning of this chapter if you have any questions send them to me in a review or private message. I understand Lucifer was really mean in this and if you don't want him to be this mean then let me know and I'll change it a little. Thanks for reading! Review please! Also let me know if you think it would be a good idea to write another story. I think I have some great ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, animalcrackersoup here. I understand I messed up a little with my grammer and punctuation and such in the last chapter. I apologize. I promise I did better in this chapter. By the way I keep forgetting to thank you all for all the reviews I'm getting! Thank you so much! I didn't think I could do this well on my first story. I also want to apologize for not updating in a while. All you writers out there know what I mean when I say I had writers block. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on Lucifer, you don't have to be so harsh on them all the time." Even though Fang made the comment, it meant nothing to Lucifer.

"I'm the devil. I have the right to be evil all I want Nicholas." As he started to walk away, he turned back around with a smirk that not even Fang could understand most of the time. "Why don't you keep an eye on our new resident?" His smile dropping, he added, "Also, stop calling me Lucifer. I wish for you to call me Father. I am your father, am I not?"

Finally leaving with Fang muttering under his breath, some very unkind words might Lucifer add, he entered his office.

"Reggie!"

"Yes master," Reggie answered as he entered the domain.

"Keep an eye on Nicholas. I wish for him to do what I ask, when I ask it. Now leave me. I have some taxes to file."

As Reggie went back into the hole in the wall, Lucifer leaned back into his chair.

His own laughter breaking the silence around him, he commented to himself, "I love it when a plan comes together."

* * *

**Max POV**

Looking around the small apartment, Max decided she'd decorate it in her own way. It looked too much like a man cave. And by golly, she was definitely no man.

Getting into more comfortable clothes, blue jeans, a baggy T-shirt, and sneakers, she headed out to the hardware store.

Finally getting there, she made her way in, looking around the large room. Shelves were stocked with tools, wood, nails, paint, and many more things she could use.

Walking over to the isle with all the nails, she picked the first pack she saw. Inspecting it, she thought they would be okay. When she turned around to go to an isle that had hammers and screwdrivers, she ran into a big wall of muscle.

"Oops, sorry. I made you drop your stuff," Max said when she saw what she did. Without looking up at him she kneeled down to pick up his materials.

The man kneeled down, too. Once they finished, Max finally looked at him, almost screaming out of shock. She covered her mouth.

Fang's face was inches away from hers. The corners of his mouth were turned up slightly, and his eyes were colored with amusement. Those dark, dark, _dark,_ beautifu—what was she thinking! _Max! Stop thinking about his eyes!_ Max snapped at herself.

"I didn't know I was that unattractive. I actually thought I was kind of handsome," Fang said, trying to make a joke out of her almost scream. "Look away if you must. I wouldn't want to burn your eyes."

Furrowing hers brows, Max glared at him. "I didn't say anything about you being ugly."

"Oh, so you think I _am_ handsome?" He raised his left eyebrow slightly in question.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now if you will excuse me I'm trying to shop here."

Standing up straight, Max walked around him and into the next isle. Hearing footsteps behind her she turned. Fang was following her into the isle. By the looks of it he was already done shopping. So why was he following her?

"What do you want, Fang?"

Looking at the box of nails she had in one hand and the small hammer she had in the other, he looked at her like he was annoyed. Taking the hammer out of her hand, he put that back on the shelf and got another one down.

This one was a lot heavier. The handle was a bright orange, meaning it would be easy to find. The head of the hammer was very round and flat, making hanging things easier.

"From the looks of it you're trying to hang something up. This hammer is more efficient to put nails in walls. The other hammer you had was better for repairs. Now the nails you have are pretty good for hanging small things. If you want to hang something large…you'll need these," he said as he led her back into the other isle. Then he handed her a pack of large nails.

Seeing his toned muscles, Max guessed he did a lot of 'projects'.

Nodding and thanking him, Max went to another isle to find a nice picture frame. She found the perfect one with butterflies, birds, and flowers. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Max seemed to be doing that a lot now. Noticing things that didn't have much meaning but were beautiful all the same.

Fang was standing behind her and she knew it, but truthfully, she didn't care. All she cared about was how this was the perfect picture frame for the picture of her mother.

"Wow. What's with women and their weird ways of fashion?"

_Way to spoil a moment, Fang!_ Max thought.

Turning to go to another isle, knowing that Fang was following her again, she went to get a nice green color of paint. Picking up two buckets, she tried to get to the front desk. Almost dropping one of the buckets, Fang ran and helped pick it up.

"Careful babe, wouldn't want you to have to clean up any messes, would we?" Fang asked.

Looking at him like he had two heads, she put the other bucket of paint on the front desk, along with the hammer, picture frame, and two boxes of nails.

"That'll be $30.64," said the cashier after she checked out everything. From the looks of her name tag her name was… Sinbeusuy. But Max was pretty sure that meant Sindy.

Paying Sindy the money, Max left the hardware store with Fang right behind her.

"Why are you following me? And why did you call me babe back there!" Max questioned him as soon as they got away from the windows of the store.

"Well first of all, I'm just trying to make the next answer I give you seem more real. Second of all, I only called you babe to make it seem like I was your boyfriend."

"Why?"

"Because, Miss Sinbeusuy was getting onto my master plan to kidnap you and take you away to my secret castle and throw you in with my evil monkeys." At Max's blank look Fang rolled his eyes. "She saw that I was following you around the store. Which don't get me wrong I was, but I just called you babe so that it seemed like we were a couple and that I wasn't some weird stalker guy."

"Well you kind of are."

"Harsh," Fang whispered. When she started walking away he still followed her.

"What do you want!" Max yelled into the night.

"Okay, okay, I was just thinking it would be a good idea to walk you home," Fang told her, trying to look innocent.

"Fine. Just no more acting like we're a couple. Got it? It's just really weird."

"Who ever said I was into you that way?" he said with a look of victory. For some reason though, his words hurt.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope I did a lot better in this story. If you have any suggestions for what I should write next please put it in a review. It took me forever to just come up with this hardware scene. Review please! I'll try to update soon. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't written in forever. You are all probably wondering where I went. Well my mom grounded me for the entire summer and the rest of the school year I had for staying out until 10 o'clock. How stupid right?! Well I've been spending a lot of that time thinking up a new chapter for the story. Thank you all for reading! ENJOY!**

* * *

When Max got home, she decided to go straight to bed. Having Fang follow her around all night wasn't the best experience.

Plopping down onto her sleep number (yep that's right, _sleep number_) she fell fast asleep.

* * *

_Running across burning ground, bare foot and sweaty, Max tried to get away. They were coming so fast. Too fast._

_Everything around her was on fire. Crumbling into ashes. The people were doing the same. Almost no one was left. _

_Turning back she could still see them chasing her. The demons that she thought never existed were making themselves known. Their red skin was tight around their evil faces._

_Facing forward once again, Max ran faster then ever. Friends and family surrounding her, screaming for her to save them. _

_Every tear that came down her face sizzled until it evaporated. The tears were also blurring her vision which made her stumble. Max face planted into the burning concrete, making the pain of the moment even more unbearable._

_The demons crowded her, scratching and bighting her skin. Their bodies making it harder to breath. _

_BOOM!_

_The sudden noise made Max want to pass out, but the bright light that came after made her stay awake. _

_When she opened her eyes, the demons were gone and she was in a meadow with flowers and butterflies._

_Sitting up she found herself in a floral dress that flowed in the wind. Standing, Max looked around. She was on a hill that was high up. _

_"Hello Max."_

_The voice made her jump. Turning, she saw Fang standing in the meadow with her. His hair was shaggy around his face and he wore jeans and a gray T-shirt. _

_"Sit down stay a while. It'll all get better soon," said Fang. _

_But his face started changing. It turned black and his eyes became a crimson red. They stared at her with expectation, like she was supposed to come with him somewhere._

_"Help me," he whispered._

_The meadow disappeared and Max started falling into a deep dark hole that never ended._

* * *

Max awoke in a heap of sweat. The blankets were rapped around her legs making her trip in her way to the bathroom.

She started looking all over her body to see if there were any marks. When there weren't any she let out a breath that she'd been holding ever since she woke up.

When Max saw the clock, she began to freak out; it was seven o'clock!

Hurrying into the bathroom, yet again, she took a shower, put on her work clothes and ran out the door without even a sip of coffee.

* * *

"Maximum!" A voice yelled.

Standing Max saw it was Lucifer who yelled her name. "Yes sir?"

"I need a word with you in my office! NOW!"

Sighing, she walked from behind her desk. Taking a deep, _deep_, breath she walked over to his office.

Lucifer held the door open for her while she went inside.

* * *

**I understand this is a cliff hanger and it's short. I'm sorry about that but I have an amazing idea for the next chapter! Please review! If I don't get more the 5 reviews on this chapter it will be physically impossible for me to update. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and gals! I got so many more reviews then I asked for and that's amazing! I promise that you won't be disappointed by this chapter! Thank you all so much for believing in me! Love you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

When Max walked into Lucifer's office, she stood in the awkward silence that enveloped them.

Lucifer sat at the big, black leather chair behind his metal desk. There were two more leather chairs in front of the desk and a little glass table was in between them. The floor was a sleek wood and two of the walls were made out a glass so you could see the view; and the view was incredible, too.

The room was a perfect office, except for the hole in the wall to the right. Did anyone ever notice that?

"Sit." Lucifer motioned at the leather chairs. Then Max sat she swore she was floating on a cloud. These chairs were way too comfortable then they should have been. Did anyone ever notice that, too?

"Do you know why I called you in here?" Max shook her head. "I called you in here because you have two more days to choose someone. Now, I would like to see if you have anyone. So, do you?"

Max thought a moment. The only people she knew were the people in the office. They all seemed like they had a good life. How could she test her skill on them if they didn't even seem like they needed any care. Then she remembered her dream. Fang. He said in the dream he needed help. Was that true, or was it just the dream? Max decided she should use one more day to see if he would be the best person.

"I haven't decided yet. I need one more day; then I bet I will have the perfect person."

"You better. Remember Maximum, two more days, and then I choose for you. Now get out of my office, you have a lot more to do." Lucifer made a shooing motion with his hand.

Max got up and started to leave, when Reggie popped his green, gooey head out of the hole in the wall. Limping over to her he gave handed her a piece of paper. Max looked at Lucifer to see if he noticed but he was too into the file he was reading. Grabbing the piece of paper Max left as quickly as possible.

* * *

Fang saw Max leave the office, and fast might he add. She also came out with something she never had before.

He watched her has she reached her desk. She unfolded the paper and when she read it she smiled. Obviously it wasn't a bad thing written on it. But he was still curious as to what it was.

He got up and walked over to her desk. When he got there she didn't fold up the paper or put it away, so it wasn't anything secretive.

"Hi, Fang."

He lifted his chin to the piece of paper, raising his eyebrow slightly in question.

Max looked down and read it aloud to him.

" '_Maximum, there is a club down at the south end of you street. It's called '_Dance 'Til You Die'._ Have fun tonight and find someone quickly. Master may get mad.'_" When she finished, he looked at her confused. "Oh, you may not understand the last part. That's because… because… the boss is looking to fire someone so he entrusted me to find the person."

Fang looked at her with a blank face. She was terrible at lying. He nodded and told her to have fun, and then he walked away.

* * *

Max let out a breath when he left. She was never good at lying and she didn't want to start now. But she had no choice.

When the day was over she grabbed Suzan and Angie and asked if they wanted to go to the club with her.

They stopped by each house to get their best party dresses. Max thought they looked like the sexiest mo' fo's ever.

Walking down to the club they got in straight away because apparently Max had a reservation. The girls went to the bar got their drinks and got right on the dance floor. Many men watched then and some even asked to dance. Max stuck to herself while Suzan and Angie took up on the offers.

Max moved to the beat and looked around the place. Her eyes skimmed over lots of people when she saw a face she knew.

Walking over to him she started the conversation. "Now I know you're stalking me."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Who ever said I was stalking you? You never know. I could have had a reservation long before you even decided to go."

"Riiiiiight. That so happened. Would you mind telling me what you're really doing here?"

The side of his mouth lifted in a slight smile. "I just wanna dance."

"Uh-huh." Max grinned widely. "Then let's dance!" She grabbed Fang's hand dragged him onto the dance floor.

Yet again Max swayed to the beat and Fang stayed stiff looking around. Rolling her eyes Max took his arms and started moving them. "I thought you said you wanted to dance!" she yelled over the music.

"I didn't think I'd be doing it while I was sober."

Max laughed and kept moving his arms. "Come on, you can do better then this!"

"No I really can't." Fang's face was still blank, but she could sense his embarrassment. He tried to stay stiff but Max wouldn't let him. Finally he gave in and they danced all night.

* * *

Fang had to carry Max home, literally. Opening her purse he found the key to her apartment and pushed the door open.

He found her bedroom quickly and set her down on the bed. Taking off her shoes he slipped her under the blanket.

Fang looked at her a moment, then kissed her forehead. "Good night, Maximum Ride."

* * *

_She was running again. The nightmare had returned. But this time it was different._

_She was running down the same concrete sidewalk, her family and friends were still burning to a crisp around her along with everything else. But someone else was there._

_Every time she turned her head there he was. The same black face and crimson red eyes like her last nightmare, but he was everywhere._

_Max stumbled and landed on her face again. This time the demons didn't scratch and bite her. Something flipped her over and tossed her at a wall like she weighed nothing._

_When she got up she was in the meadow. The same floral dress flowing in the wind. _

_"Hello Max."_

_Turning around, she saw him again. Same shaggy hair, same T-shirt, same jeans. _

_"Sit down, stay a while. It'll all get better soon," he said. She turned and tried running the other way, but she ran into something and fell back. When she looked up there he was. His face black with red eyes._

_"Help me."_

_Fang faded to dust and the ground crumbled away. Max started falling down the same deep dark hole that would never end._

* * *

Max woke up sweating again. Looking at the clock she saw that it was seven o'clock.

Why couldn't she friggin' wake up on time!

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. Thank you for reading! This time I'm setting my standards higher. If I don't get more then 10 reviews it will be physically impossible for me to update. Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed! You are all the best readers anyone could wish for! Also I understand that not a lot is going on but no worries that'll be in the next chapter. Have a nice day! ;)**


End file.
